1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of sensing a tap hitting the display unit and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. The mobile terminal can also capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
However, the battery supply is limited and the user interface is often cumbersome to use.